


Кофеварка и романы

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Скандинавы очень любят кофе, англичане пьют чай.
Relationships: Max Chilton/Kevin Magnussen
Kudos: 1





	Кофеварка и романы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helgatrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/gifts).



Как всегда, Макс приезжает в паддок с опозданием. На парковке все места заняты, и, еле-еле втиснув свой внедорожник на свободный пятачок, выбирается из машины, трет нос, зевает, подняв очки на лоб. Хмурое осеннее австралийское солнце растекается по его лицу, Макс улыбается ему как старому знакомому.  
Старых знакомых вокруг, кстати, очень много.  
\- Привет! – здоровается Жюль, привычно поднимая руку. Макс кивает и тянется к напарнику через капот. Машину можно было бы и обойти, но Макс всегда тянется, Жюль давно привык. Двигатель все еще сыто урчит, и приятная дрожь передается телу, тело привычно и натренированно стонет предвкушением скорости, но сперва их ждут душ, инструктаж, переодевание, осмотр болида. А еще их уже наверняка ждет хмурый трезвый механик, готовый доложить о новостях – не один из главных инженеров, главный, просто стереотипический русский мужик, который неодобрительно смотрит на шасси сверху вниз, то и дело цинично хмыкая.  
Макс уверен – дали бы ему время, и этот индивидуум, которого зовут совершенно непроизносимо – Saveliy - с помощью лома и такой-то матери доведет машину до уровня если не «Феррари», то «Лотуса» уж точно. Жюль, когда Макс озвучивает свое предположение в слух, пожимает плечами и добавляет что-то по-французски, быстрое, будто шепот ветра. Максу слышится имя, но Макс не обращает внимания, и за это Жюль ему, в общем-то, благодарен.  
Тут, внизу, им нечего делить.  
Громкий звук клаксона отвлекает внимание. Мимо парковки со скрежетом проезжает маленький электромобильчик, за рулем кто-то из пресс-службы головного офиса, рядом – парень с выдающимися зубами, а сзади два скандинава – невозмутимые и какие-то очень разные.  
\- Новички, - поясняет Жюль.  
\- Экскурсия, - рассеяно кивает Макс, не считывая расцветку корпоративных футболок, а просто приветливо кивая живописной группе. Зубастый парень непонимающе хмурится, кудрявый скандинав милостиво моргает, а скандинав коротко стриженный – улыбается ласково, словно старому знакомому.  
Макс смотрит на них еще секунду, а потом поворачивается к Жюлю.  
\- Спорим, в этом году я выиграю гонку?  
Бьянки вежливо смеется над привычной шуткой. У него в кармане звонит телефон.  
Макс показывает, что ушел в душ и, насвистывая, отправляется к моторхоуму «Маруси»  
\- Да, шерри, - слышит он за спиной музыкальное мурлыканье и привычно проклинает свое классическое образование, куда папа в обязательном порядке включил еще и французский язык. – Да, шерри, встретимся где обычно, и еще я захвачу пластыри, потому что ты ведь опять разбил ноги, да?  
«Конечно», - весело думает Макс, прибавляя шаг.

\- Ну, что нового? – Том, как и положено старшим братьям, смотрит на Макса чуть свысока.  
Наверное, дело в том, что айпад Макса стоит на тумбочке, сам Макс – лежит на полу и расслабляет на идеально-ровной поверхности свою идеально-уставшую спину.  
\- Все по-старому. У нас великолепные перспективы, и…  
\- Значит, опять будешь первый с конца.  
\- Иди нахуй.  
Братья Чилтоны всегда с полуслова понимали друг друга.  
\- Короче, - Том приподнимает брови и зевает во всю пасть. У него сезон начинается чуть позже, поэтому старший из братьев еще дома, в Англии – общается с отцом, возит маму на театральные постановки и посещает семейного доктора ради профилактики. – Зажги там как-нибудь, ну? Роман заведи.  
Макс хочет сказать, что Романа уже завели, но, во-первых, это история Жюля и Макса ни коим образом не касается, а во-вторых, Тому не интересно.  
\- Иди нахуй, - говорит Макс снова и для убедительности выключает скайп. Том расскажет папе, что с младшим отпрыском все хорошо, а большего и не требуется.  
Макс расслабляется на полу и представляет, как перед носом его болида развивается клетчатый флаг.  
Если не мечтать о победах, незачем и начинать участвовать в Королевских Гонках.

Их знакомит почему-то Грожан.  
\- Это Кевин Магнуссен, он датчанин, на год младше тебя, всем очень приятно познакомиться, мы пошли!  
Жюль виновато оглядывается, Жан-Эрик вдалеке нетерпеливо машет Грожану и Бьянки, а рядом с ним пританцовывает Шарль, и его новая лотусовская футболка поглощает солнечный свет.  
\- Иди, - кивает Макс. – Иди-иди, предатель.  
Роман восклицает что-то эмоциональное, Жюль кладет ему руку на плечо и укоризненно смотрит на совершенно серьезного Макса.  
\- Дома поговорим, и чтобы обязательно была к ужину, дорогая доченька!  
Интонации мамы и еще собственного гоночного инженера получается совместить идеально, Жюль смеется и уходит, забывая убрать руку с плеча Грожана. Макс хмыкает и поворачивается к Кевину.  
\- Макс Александр Чилтон.  
Он чуть ли не щелкает каблуками и вытягивается, словно через его макушку проходит невидимая ось. А еще улыбается.  
Кевин улыбается в ответ – у него странно-светлые волосы, прозрачные глаза в обрамлении пушистых светлых ресниц. Он какой-то совсем юный на фоне всех этих чемпионов мира и даже Чарли с его повадками восторженного щенка выглядит старше, но внутри чувствуется сталь. Спокойствие и уверенность, помноженная на северную невозмутимость и безукоризненное чувство меры.  
Макс думает отстранено, что может именно поэтому Кевин – второй пилот «Макларен».  
Макс протягивает руку ладонью вперед и оценивает крепкое рукопожатие.  
Макс старается не связывать в своем воображении слова «роман» и «Кевин» хоть какими-то союзами.  
Максу скучно.  
Так это он определяет для себя.  
Кевину же непонятно – стоит, улыбается, молчит. Черт знает что такое.  
\- У тебя очень крутой шарф, - наконец сообщает Магнуссен своим глубоким как ледяное доисторическое озеро голосом. – Я еще утром заметил. На парковке. Говорят, у «Маруси» в этом сезоне неплохие шансы.  
\- Я выиграю какую-нибудь гонку в этом сезоне, - выдает Макс свою лучшую шутку, но Кевин почему-то не смеется, а только понимающе кивает.  
«Жюлю не мешало бы поучится у него», - думает Макс.  
«Нет уж, Жюля это совершенно не касается!» - думает Макс.  
Где-то вдалеке звонко гавкает Роско, и Льюис в ответ кричит «сейчас, иду».  
\- Время дневного чая, - веско изрекает Чилтон и элегантным движением раскрывает руку. – Пойдем, выпьем что-нибудь у Феррари, к ним, говорят, завезли вкуснейшие булочки с изюмом.  
Кевин идет на шаг впереди, и Макс может беззаконно пялится на светлую незагорелую шею.

Жюль приходит в моторхоум сильно за полночь, все пальцы у него обклеены разноцветными пластырями, и Максу хочется сказать, что это заразно, но это чужой роман и совершенно не его дело.  
\- Я просила быть тебя к ужину, дочь моя!  
Бьянки пожимает плечами.  
\- У тебя нет оправданий! Так я и знала!  
\- У тебя самоучитель датского на айпаде, - Бьянки подбородком указывает на экран планшета, Макс независимо поджимает губы и фыркает.  
\- Может быть, я полиглот?  
\- Ты обормот, - напоминает ему Жюль весело. – Не пугай ребенка, я тебя знаю.  
\- Он всего на год меня младше. И вообще, может быть я просто хочу потренировать свой мозг, раз уж…  
Они одновременно смотрят в окно, туда, где в боксах отдыхают перед свободными заездами их болиды.  
\- Я иду спать и тебе советую, - говорит Жюль.  
\- Твоя комната в другой стороне, - вредным голосом замечает Макс.  
Жюль кивает, соглашаясь, и исчезает в полутьме. Макс знает, что он вернется с рассветом.  
Макс знает, что нужно запрограммировать кофеварку на пять утра. Макс знает…  
…кучу важных и неважных вещей, но когда экран айпада прорезает всплывающее окно полученного сообщения, все это знание снова кажется бесполезным, потому что «god nat» гугл предсказуемо переводит как «спокойной ночи» с датского.  
Возможно, когда Макс набирает ответ, он ошибается в паре букв и у него выходит «lad os drikke kaffe».  
«С удовольствием выпью с тобой кофе» - приходит по-английски и Макс на всякий случай утаскивает кофеварку к себе.  
Жюль найдет свой кофе там, где проснется.


End file.
